76th Hunger Games: The Capitols Turn
by TrueTigress
Summary: It's the capitol's turn for the hunger games. You decided who is reaped, review a character and I will use them in my story! Sequel to Mocking Jay
1. Chapter 1

**_There are still a few more unnamed characters, claim yours quickly!_**

**_A message to Crhystal, The characters do not need to be related to original characters, they are NOT district citizens, they are supposed to be Capitol children so I'll use your first application and make your Character the daughter a head peacekeeper of district 11 on her father's side :)_**

**_All character Profiles will be placed on my blog under the heading "The 76th Hunger Games: The Capitol's Turn." with appropriate pictures of how I imagine the tributes to look including other people's tributes._**

* * *

**Chapter One**

* * *

**Anubis Snow**

* * *

They all stood together, the children of the most highly ranked capitol people awaiting to be reaped. They didn't really know how to feel, but one boy knew just how he felt and that he knew no matter what that he didn't want to get picked. No matter what happened because he would be one of the biggest targets been the president's grandson.

Me, eighteen year old Anubis Snow was fearless, tall at 7. ft 1. in and very muscular, meaning I would have no competition in the games, but when it came to killing people I just didn't think I could do it, I believed it would take everything I was.

The woman, Effie Trinket who had bright blue hair this year looked out into the crowd of people, "Well this is interesting doing this in my hometown of the Capitol!" Effie laughed, "Well, let's get started!" She firstly dipped her hand into the female reaping bowl, "Ladies first!"

She rummaged.

Everybody waited with tense breath.

Nobody moved.

"Leanne DiMera." She called, and I saw a tiny girl, maybe 5. ft 0 in tall with short dark hair and gray haunting eyes glance at the podium. She couldn't have been more than fifteen or sixteen.

"Any Volunteers?" Effie asked and looked around, I looked around and watched as Effie scanned the crowd. "No, okay then. Moving on!"

Leanne DiMera walked up to the stage, she was very un-capitol like with her untatooed skin and undyed hair though I did have a vague memory of her dying her hair bright blue and purple once.

"Next, we will pick a boy, and so forth until we have twenty four tributes!" Effie yelled excited.

She rummaged.

We waited.

I took a tense breath as she read out the name.

"Brandon Snow."

My little brother! No! He was only 12! I gasped a little and looked at the small face of my brother with his bright red hair. He was so different from me with his features and red hair that I didn't even think anybody would see the resemblance between us. I was tanned with long dark hair and brown eyes with a tattoo covering hand of my body up to my neck, but that was the only capitol thing I really had.

"No!" I yelled as somebody came to escort my brother onto the stage.

"Is that a volunteer?" Effie pursed her lips at me and I had to think for a second. Could I let my brother be killed? No. I couldn't live with myself when I knew there was something I could do about it.

"Yes. I volunteer for my brother." I yelled out to the escort and they suddenly began to walk towards me, though I needed no force, I just steadily walked onto the stage and stood next to Leanne who was the beginning of a line.

"Well that was interesting. May I ask your name?" Effie said t me through pursed lips.

"Yes, my name is Anubis. Anubis Snow." I sighed out the name and I saw her eyebrows shoot up.

"The Egyptian god of death! How fitting! And you're the old president's grandson! This will be very interesting! Well, Happy hunger games to our first two tributes and may the odds be ever in your favour!"

"Yeh right." I heard Leanne Mutter out loud and I couldn't help but look down at her and smile.

"Now for the next tributes!" Effie called, and I watched as she rummaged again.

She rummaged again and this time I breathed normally for I knew that was now a tribute in the games, the fear had passed and now I was just angry. Angry at the Capitol for making these games. Angry at the districts that they had decided to host another games when this is what they rebelled so hard to stop.

Now it just seemed pathetic and a waste of time what they had done, they didn't want their own children to get harmed but they would allow injustice to happen to other people's children. Children that didn't even accept the way that their parents or grandparents ran Panem, but now, like their children, we were blamed for a crime we didn't commit.

"Thaliana Crane." Effie said out loud and I heard her gasp, but I looked into the crowd and saw a girl who was pretty young in her face, maybe 14 but she was quite tall at around 5 ft 5 in. Her hair was dark brown and wavy down to her slim waist and large hips. Her eyes were a warm grey, completely the opposite from Leanne's stormy blue grey that reminded me of the sea.

Nobody volunteered so we went onto the next male tribute, "Rickie LiSheng" Effie announced and a dark skinned male with bright pink hair strode up onto the stage. He was surprisingly tall, maybe 6 ft 6 in, though still smaller than me by a good half a foot, but he was stocky and dangerous looking with strange eyes that were a lilac colour, probably the result of surgery or possibly contacts.

The next girl that was called, Destiny Flickerman, was another petite girl, also with dark hair that was cut in a sharp bob around her slightly round face. Her nose was slightly upturned and she was on the larger side, not fat, but well fed with a sprinkling of freckles along her cheeks and the bridge of her nose. She had eyes the colour of emeralds that seemed to make her seem easy going and charming. She was around 5 ft. 1 in, unlike the other girls she seemed to be closer to my age, I presumed she was around 17.

The next boy was Harry Cromwell, a boy who I knew to be around 17, he was fat and wore filthy clothing, he was quite obviously a slob with greasy hair that fell in curls onto his forehead and he also wore glasses. I was surprised somebody like him even lived in the Capitol.

Another girl was called, Essence Park, She had light skin that had a warm glow to it, though she was on the thinner side and she was pretty petite at maybe 5 ft 2 in, she had chestnut coloured hair with blonde highlights in and muddy brown eyes that complemented her earthy skin and hair. She looked pretty young, maybe 15, but because she was slim and petite she looked younger.

Other's names popped out of the bowls in this order:

Jacob Mapoasua, a boy who looked around 13 with wiry orange hair and a thin bone structure, he was small but looked cunning.

Leve Johnson, a female who was maybe 13 with dyed blue skin and bright purple hair, she looked very much like a typical Capitol citizen, her eyes were also completely black and her teeth were filled into spikes, at around 5"6' she would be an opponent to be feared by the other females no matter her age.

Silver Stranger, a boy who I knew was 16, he had tattoos covering his skin that morphed him into some kind of peacock, his dark eyes were quick and sure.

More names were chosen and soon I failed to watch them in disinterest, I heard names,

Katrina Bologna

Miles Carter

Ursula Pendragon

and then I began to ignore even the name calling as I was pretty sure that I knew most of these people and I didn't want to have to look into the eyes of my fellow tributes knowing the only way I would probably get out alive was to kill them.

Then I heard a name that rendered me speechless and made me suddenly feel filled with dread.

"Aida Snow."

I met eyes with my cousin in the crowd, the second to last tribute and she had been chosen. The escorts half led, half dragged the frantic little girl onto the stage. She was only 12 and tiny for her age at around 4 ft 9 in and she looked virtually terrified.

She ran over to me and I caught my cousin in my arms. "Aida!" I whispered as she began to cry.

"Get in line please Aida Snow." One of the escorts said as they prized her off me. I felt a growl catch in my throat. Threatening an escort of the districts probably wasn't the best idea and it would certainly not get me sponsors.

And for the last tribute, another older boy my age was called, he was stocky and around 6 ft 2 in and very well fed, and I knew him, Timothy Grover, his father was a deadly con artist. I could definitely be watching my back with him around.

"And there we have if folks! Our twenty four tributes!" Effie said into the camera, and something other than instinct drove me to do what I did next.

I took the hands of my fellow tributes, and we all began to join hands. I don't know why I did it, but clearly this did not go down well with the escorts as we all began to join hands and raise our arms into the air, a sign that we were all joined as one in the Capitol, and no matter what our parents did and no matter that the Districts went through, killing us was wrong.

"Come on now! Inside!" One of the blonde escorts hissed at us and I couldn't help but feel angered at this as they began to usher us into the building as if we were little more than animals.

If this is how the districts were treated, I couldn't blame them for rebeling. I could blame them for having another hunger games with us though.

Our families all came to see us, Me and Aida stuck together with our family as they approached. My mother, Denise and my Aunt Pam were walking over to us with my brother in tow.

"Anubis!" My brother called as he ran towards me looking sick and like he had been crying, "Why did you volunteer for me?" He cried.

"Because I didn't want you to die." I said bluntly.

"But what if you die?" He whispered sadly, god he was so young and whiny sometimes! But he was my brother and it was my job to calm him down.

"I won't, Brandon." I said, "I promise to win."

"Pinkie promise?" He asked holding out his pinkie to me, I took my hand and wrapped our little fingers together.

"Pinkie Promise." I said as I looked at my mother who looked also liek she had been crying.

"Oh, my son. I can't believe you volunteered." She cried sadly and then she sat at the side of me, wrapping her hands around me.

"Mom, I need you to listen to me. I'm not going to make it back." I whispered.

"Why?" She said half hysterically.

"Because I'm not letting anybody kill Aida and I would rather die than kill her." I whispered, we had all been brought up as brothers and sisters, so my mother knew how close we all were.

"I understand." She cried, and I suddenly felt guilty, but I had told her my plan and now she had to accept it.

"Aida, listen, you stick close to Anubis okay?" My mom said through her tears as she cried.

"Yes, Auntie Denise." Aida sniffled as her mom held her close, crying worse than my mother was.

I put on a brave face, but the truth was seeing all of my family crying made me want to cry, even my brother was crying and he thought he was tough.

"You're all going to get me off in a minute!" I laughed a little through the tears that were welling up in my eyes. I knew this would be the last time I ever saw any of them apart from Aida, so I had to be strong and let them remember me for what I was now, brave and humble.

"Come here you big lug!" My Auntie cried and pulled me into a strong hug, the little woman sure had some power behind her. She reached up and ruffled my hair.

"Hey!" I said and shoved her away.

"Just remember, you will always be like a son to me." My Aunt said in a serious tone, and I glanced at my mother and I saw her smile.

"Thank you, Auntie." I felt a tear fall down my cheek.

"Come on! Pack it up! It's time to get to the training centre!" The Escorts called as they began to usher the 24 tributes into the awaiting train that would take us to to the training centre that would be our home for the next three days, and then we would be going into the arena.

I stood up and walked with the escorts, walking into whatever awaited me with my cousin Aida walking along side me, holding my hand each step of the way.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

* * *

Leanne DiMera

* * *

"You will be placed into pairs according to how you were called out, you will then ride the chariot together wearing costumes that represent a certain aspect of your personality." The announcer called to the tributes, standing atop a large platform as she spoke.

"This should be fun." One of the tributes muttered.

"Let's get started then." I heard somebody mutter, I decided that I would keep my head low and my voice lower, no point in drawing attention to myself just yet. I could have been a fierce person to fight with, but I didn't want anybody to know that until we had gotten to the arena.

I guess you could say I was well prepared for this, I had done archery and fencing in the capitol as well as rock climbing and horseback riding, which meant I could use a whip pretty well.

I knew I had a good chance of winning from the start, but looking at the actual prospect of killing people did my head in, I seemed like the kind of girl who would be passive, but I would definitely say that I would be the underdog due to my size.

"Come on children! Let's go with your designers!" The woman chirped, and we were dragged by our escorts into a separate room each.

In the room stood my fellow tribute, a tribute I was actually worried about, one of the only people who I would fear in the games due to his incredible size.

"Benjamin." I said coldly, acknowledging him and semi-greeting him at the same time.

"Leanne." He said even more coldly.

Things had been like this between us for the past two years, two years earlier we had been best friends going to high school together, we had done every thing together despite i'm been sixteen and me been fourteen, I had always been mature for my age and he was one of the only down to earth people I knew in the whole capitol.

What had changed everything was one awkward night when he had been drunk and all of his friends had pressured him into kissing me, I didn't return his feelings and he got mad at me for 'leading him on.' But I really didn't think that was him talking, I thought that was the booze talking or even his friends words because before that night I could not recall me giving him one instant where I had lead him on or where he had shown he had liked me.

After that things changed between us and we never spoke again, so been here now with this man was very hard and awkward to contemplate.

"Ohh buurrrr! I can feel the tension between you two from a mile away!" The designer said as he walked in. I couldn't help but smile at the way he presented himself, he was so obviously gay that it made me giggle a little. "Now that's what I love to see!"

"Okay, here's the thing. I don't want to be here so if we could get this over and done with quickly." Benjamin said rather rudely folding his hands over his chest looking like he was annoyed.

"We will take as long as we need to make you look presentable!" The stylist yelled at Benjamin. I saw him cringe slightly.

"Fine, whatever." Benjamin said sounding hostile and dangerous as he spared a glance at me.

"So, what are we wearing?" I grinned, because we were capitol citizens, we didn't need the preparation of waxing and polishing us up to look our best because we already did all of that ourselves before we were reaped.

"Amazing clothing that represents the dangerous and enigmatic side of both of your personalities! "The man squealed, "I'm Tyler by the way."

"Well, Tyler, I like the sound of that." I half smiled, something about this man just made me feel like I should smile.

"What do you mean by luxury items?" Benjamin asked with a frown.

"You will be wearing a suit, and this beautiful young lady will be wearing a ball gown, but what lies in store with those will be magnificent!" He laughed and I followed him into the changing room.

"Now, this is your dress, it is made of the finest silk you can buy, spiders silk! It's the colour just magnificent?!" He exclaimed and I felt tears come to my eyes.

"It's beautiful." I whispered as I reached out to stroke the soft material of the dress, the colour was beautiful, it was a rich black with many other colours shining in it as it moved in the light.

"Watch this." Tyler said as he moved the dress back and forth. From the jewels on the dress came beautiful spectacles of light reminding me of the northern lights.

"Tyler it's amazing!" I gasped as he continued to move the dress slowly, colours bursting forth from the bejewelled dress like there was a million rainbows and stars shooting out of the dress.

"You like it then." He smiled slightly, "Benjamin's suit is made out of the same material, but you will be the belle of the ball tonight!"

"It's amazing, but I don't get how something as beautiful as this," I motioned to the dress, "Could represent something like this." I motioned to myself.

"You doubt yourself dear, tonight you will be the most beautiful woman out there, and I already arranged with the escorts that you and Benjamin would be on the last chariot, they will be letting tributes out in the backwards order they were reaped." He smiled at his own arrangement.

"Thank you." I whispered, going last made me feel a little better. Going last, people always seemed to remember you the most, especially if I was wearing a dress that shot a beautiful array of light out of it that was like magic, the northern lights, fire, shooting stars and lightening all in one.

Tyler helped me pull the dress on, pulling the corseted back tight around my waist, and I smiled at my reflection in the mirror. "I'm thinking smoky eye make up and your hair braided back off your pretty face." I felt myself blush a little at his compliment.

"That sounds amazing, Tyler." I said with a lump in my throat, I felt that for once I might even upstage the other beautiful girls who had been reaped, that I might be able to be a winner for once.

"Now, you're going to go see the make up artists in that room," He pointed to a door that undoubtedly led to the makeup room, "And I'll get Benjamin into his suit."

"Okay." I half smiled at Tyler and then walked through the doors and into the make up room, it was much like the dressing room, but with more draws, more than likely filled with make up to make me look like some capitol clown, but the way I imagined my make up, I thought that I would look beautiful.

Three plumper women started to bustle around me, pulling my hair back, splashing powdered on my cheeks, pulling my small body in a hundred different directions at once as if they knew what to do even without asking me.

I felt like whining, telling them all to get off me as I usually hated people doing stuff like this to me, but I was prepared to do whatever it took to win the games I would do, because if there was one thing I refused to do, it was die. I didn't want to die and I refused to die.

The women finished attacking me with powders and creams, and then they pulled me up of the chair I was sat on and they placed some kind of tiara on my head that had the same kind of artificial crystals that the dress was encrusted with, the crystals that shone and glimmered and shot rays of light off them.

"There, done." Said one of the women, and I turned around to look in the mirror.

A long silence followed.

I stared at the beautiful woman in the mirror.

She was like something from a story book, something beautiful, admirable and completely enigmatic and mysterious. She was desirable and dangerous looking.

"I look so…" I whispered.

"Beautiful!" Tyler's voice rung from behind me and I turned around to meet the eyes of Tyler and surprisingly Benjamin who looked mesmerising himself in his dark suit and dark shirt. His hair was freshly cut, shortened into a fashionable style which accentuated his cheekbones and his magnificent dark eyes.

"You both look amazing, now it's time to get onto your chariot!" Tyler said excitedly. I placed a half smile on my face and composed myself, walking out of the door and following Tyler and my escort at the side of Benjamin.

"You look amazing." I heard Benjamin say to me, and those words shocked me.

"You look nice too. I like your hair." I said in reply, those were the most civil words we had said in a very long time to each other.

We walked in silence after that to our large black chariot that was drawn by two black stallions, the horses were beautiful and very powerful animals.

"Prepare your tributes!" The games maker called and we began to walked even faster towards the chariots.

"Now, I want you to stand on this chariot and I want you to half smile, look forward and make no eye contact with the crowd. I want you to hold hands and-"

"Woah, we're not holding hands." I growled slightly, making it known I was not happy with this arrangement.

"You need to, think about how popular it made Katniss and Peeta-"

"We're nothing like Katniss and Peeta." I felt my eyes narrow to dangerous slits.

"Yes, but it shows you are allies and that you are not just in this to kill. Don't you get that?" My escort asked me, and I sighed.

"We better just do as they say." Benjamin grumbled as he stepped up to the chariot and held his hand out to me, helping me into the chariot and keeping my hand in his.

His hand was large and warm, and easily engulfed mine. I felt him give my hand a squeeze and then his fingers entwined with mine and I heard him let out a small sigh.

I looked up at him and I noticed he was looking at me too, our eyes met in one intense moment, I don't know what I saw in his eyes at that moment as our chariot began to move, but his eyes locked with mine and I couldn't escape his gaze, it was only when I heard the cheer of the crowd and I heard my escort yell, "It's time!" That I managed to drag my gaze away and notice my dress was in an amazing array of colour, the crystals were now lit from within, possibly by lights beneath them, but they gave my skin an unearthly glow and I knew I must have looked like some kind of goddess, because Benjamin certainly looked like a god.

It was now our turn to move forward, our horses trotting forward at a brisk pace while we stood atop the chariot. I looked straight forward, all at once I was aware of the crowd shouting, cheering, screaming and waving at us, I spared a small glance at the screens and I saw myself from the screen, I did look like a goddess.

I looked like the most beautiful tribute there had ever been. Forget Katniss Everdeen the girl on fire, I was Leanne DiMera the girl made of rainbow lightening.

The camera seemed to sweep the tributes again, but all of the time they seemed to flash back to us, clearly we were stealing the show, and I could tell as we pulled into the dock for the presidents speech that we would all listen to and then we would be on our way to the training centre for the next three days where we would learn vital survival skills for our time in the games.

"Today marks the beginning of the end of the hunger games. After this games we will begin to embrace a new way of life, a way of life where everybody will live as equals, a way of life where anything is possible." President Paylor spoke, I sensed the authority in her voice, though she couldn't be much older than her early thirties I could sense why people had no problem with her been the new president of panem.

"This arrangement was set by the council in a democratic way, and we have decided that the treaty of peace will be signed after these games. I would like to wish every tribute good look, and I will say this now, only one of you will survive, and you must make your time in the arena count." The president finished and turned around, and then all of the tribute's chariots turned around one by one and we made our way into the building again, with the crowd cheering our names as we went.

My hand was still tightly attached to Benjamin's as he walked off the chariot. I walked to the edge of the chariot and was about to jump off but I felt strong hands slip around my waist, "Let me help you." Benjamin said as he picked me up and placed me on the ground beside him.

"Thank you." I said with my trademark half smile.

"Come on, I need to find somebody." He took my hand in his and without another word he was dragging me towards a little girl I identified as his cousin.

"That's Aida, I wanted to make sure she was okay." He told me as he let go of my hand and I felt a small pang in my chest.

"Okay, you do that." I nodded to him and he walked over to his cousin who was dressed in the sweetest dress ever with a braid down her back that reminded me a lot of Katniss.

I watched as they interacted and I couldn't help but feel a little sad because I knew that I wouldn't be able to make allies as easy as that. They would be allies because they were related by blood. There was also a set of siblings in the games, they would obviously be allies because they were related by blood too. I had nobody though, and I knew nobody would want me as an ally because I Was one of the smallest tributes here not including the twelve year olds who had been reaped, I would be underrated unless I could prove myself in the training, but I wouldn't show them my full strengths, just a few and if I did use my strengths I would play them down a lot, I would only show my skills at the private session with the gamemakers and I would hopefully get a very good score to prove that I would be a good ally.

It was time to let the games begin.


End file.
